Allergies
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida has allergies and looks super cute with his teary eyes and his red nose. Izaya Just cant resist him.


"Achoo!"

"Do you have a cold, Masaomi?" Izaya asked.

"My allergies are just acting up."

"Did you take medicine?"

"No." Kida sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"Well, I have some medicine upstairs," Izaya said walking over to Kida. "I could go ge-" He froze the moment he saw Kida's face. Kida's eyes were all watery and tired looking. His nose was a cute little shade of red, resembling Rudolph . The raven couldn't help but get turned on by the way the teen looked.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" The boy asked, wondering why the raven was looking at him like he was a tasty desert.

"Nothing." Izaya assured him, quickly regaining his composure. "The pills are up stairs; follow me."

The teen nodded in response and followed the man into his bedroom. The moment the boy stepped into the room he was thrown on the bed. "Izaya, what are you doing? I thou-"

"I know but looking at you just now made my cock rock hard." He admitted, hovering over the blonde as he sneaked a hand up his sweatshirt, making the boy flinch at the sudden contact. "I wanna hear you scream my name."

"Izaya, stop." The blonde struggled against the raven. "We cant do this now."

"God, you look so beautiful squirming underneath me like that. I bet you would look even better moaning my name and begging me to fuck you." Izaya leaned down to kiss the younger male but stopped when he felt spite hit his face after Kida sneezed.

"Sorry," The teen mumbled. "That's why I said we shouldn't do it right now."

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." He said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"It's not like I did it intentionally!"

"Tell me you want to be fucked by me."

"What!? No, the whole sneezing in your face thing didn't turn you off?"

"Say it."

"I don't wanna."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on, Masaomi. I know you want me too; just admit it." The raven purred into his ear as he groped the boys bulge that was forming in his jeans. "Come on, tell me you want me."

"Fine." Kida groaned, sitting up and crawling into the mans lap. "But don't blame me if I sneeze in your face again."

"I wont hold it against you." Izaya snickered, unbuckling the blondes belt and pulling his jeans down to his thighs, exposing his ass. "You look so cute just like Rudolf."

"I cant help it. Don't make fun of me." Kida retorted before shoving two of Izaya's fingers in his mouth.

"But it's so fun to tease you." The raven smirked, pulling out his fingers once they were fully coated with the teens saliva and placing them against his entrance. "It turns me on even more when I see you all flustered like this." He said, pushing one finger in the boys entrance, watching the blonde tense up as he added a second finger. Izaya used his free hand to gently stroke the teens half erect member.

"Izaya, you started this so hurry up and finish it."

"Feisty aren't we?" He teased, removing his fingers and pulling out his own member. "Why don't you put it in yourself?"

Kida sighed in frustration as he toke the mans member and a lined it with his entrance, slowly lowering his self on it. Izaya's member pushed past the ring of muscle and rubbed against the teens walls as it penetrated him deeper. Kida moved up and down slowly on the mans shaft, feeling the mans erection pulsate against his walls.

"Ahh!" Kida yelped when he felt the man thrust upwards, hitting his prostate. "Don't...do that..so suddenly."

"Why not?" The raven asked, grabbing hold of the boys hips. "You seem to like it any other time." He teased, sliding out all the way only to slam back in. "It feels good doesn't it? You love it when I'm rough with you, don't you?"

"Y-yeah..." Kida admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around the ravens neck. "Do it more."

Izaya bounced the blonde up and down his shaft, listening to the sweet moans coming from the blonde. Izaya continued to thrust at a quick pace until he felt the teens walls tighten around him sending him over the edge, making him spill his seed inside the teen. Kida came a few seconds after, feeling Izaya's cum explode inside him, filling him up.

"That...was...awesome." Kida said in between breaths, plopping his head down on the mans shoulder.

"I think your allergies went away." Izaya pointed out.

"You think so?" He asked, lifting his head up to look at the raven. "I think your right."

"In that case, you want to go for a second round?"

"I- Achoo!"

Izaya wiped his face off before speaking again. "Let me go get you those pills."

"Thank yo- Achoo!"

End.


End file.
